king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhao Feng/Martial Skills
Martial Skills * Flaming Metal Fists (Core Rank) Ch 1 * Lightly Floating Ferry (Peak Rank) Ch 6 * Angry Dragon Fists (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Air Pushing Breathing Technique (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Continuous Meteorite Arrows (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Air Crossing Breathing Technique (High Rank) Ch 15 * Hiding Air Technique (Middle Rank) Ch 18 * Metal Wall Technique (High Rank) Ch 30 * Mysterious Wind Palm (Peak Rank) Ch 42 * Star Finger (Peak Rank) Ch 43 * Lightly Micro Step (High Rank) Ch 43 * Withering Wood Technique (High Rank) Ch 43 * Four Wind Stance (Incomplete Holy Rank) Ch 63 ** Flowing Wind Stance ** Tornado Stance ** Partial Wind Stance ** Burning Wind Stance * Archery God’s Left Eye (Partial Holy Rank) Ch 65 * Silver Wall Technique (Holy Rank) Ch 78 * Smoking Transparent Step (Half Holy Rank) Ch 79 * Returning Breath Technique (Half Holy Rank) Ch 79 * Illusion Fish Picture (Speed Skill) Ch 109 ** Illusion Fish Shadow Step ** Illusion Fish Lightning Arc Step ** Azure Sky Illusion * Lightning Wind Palm (Middle Mortal Rank) Ch 131 ** Lightning Wind Raging Dragon ** Dance of Wind and Lightning * Heavenly Wind God Technique (High Mortal Rank) Ch 143 ** Heavenly Wind Shadow ** Slicing Wind Stance /Rotating Sharp Stance 144 ** Rotating Wind Palm ** Wind Lightning Destruction * Heavenly Air Wind Technique (Middle Mortal Rank) Ch 143 ** Rotating Wind Stance/Rotating Sword Palm 144 * Heart Controlling Technique Ch 206 * Lightning Barrier Ch 242 * Ring of Lightning Ch 274 * Ice Lightning Wind Storm Ch 290 * Ball of Lightning Ch 292 * Lightning Wave of Destruction Ch 307 * Blade of Lightning Ch 312 * Waves of Lightning Ch 321 * Mystic Flower Treasured Bible (High Spiritual Rank) Ch 321 ** Mystic Flower Lightning Charming Step ** Mystic Flower Lightning Palm ** Ice Lightning Mystic Flower * Claw of Lightning Ch. 327 * Six Ghost Corpse Secret Technique (High Spiritual Rank) Ch 395 * Wind Lightning Hundred Figures Technique (ch 622) * Ten Thousand Divine Thoughts Technique (Middle Heaven Rank) Ch 633 * Lightning Wings Flying Technique Ch 670 ** Lightning Wings Spatial Flash * Five Elemental Ten Thousand Lightning Technique Ch 685 * Lightning Absorption Divine Technique (Divine Rank) Ch 691 * Golden Kun Sacred Body Ch 692 * Five Elemental Wind Lightning Technique Ch 713 (12 Levels) ** 1st level (767) ** 2nd level (767) ** 3rd level (768) ** 4th level (774) ** 5th level (785) ** 6th level (805) ** 7th level (867) ** 8th level (899) ** 9th level (1055) ** 10th level (1159) ** 11th level (1204) Five Elements Become One ** 12th level (1251) Five Elements Tribulation Lightning * Golden Kun Sacred Lightning Technique (8 Levels) ** 1st level (768) ** 2nd level (768) ** 3rd level (773) ** 4th level (781) ** 5th level (839) ** 6th level (1019) ** 7th level (1143) ** 8th level (1251) * Soul Eye Refining Technique Ch 975 * The Soul Splitting Technique and the Ten Thousand Divine Thoughts Technique were indeed by the same author, Ch 976 * Cultivating the Soul Recovery Divine Technique Ch 1001 - This technique could condense the soul, but most importantly, it could increase the soul’s recovery speed *Sky Destroying Sacred Lightning Palm Ch 1020 – even more forceful than the Sacred Lightning Dominating Punch, very destructive, and countered the power of domains and Little Worlds. *Physical Force Lightning Domain Ch 1020 – by relying on the usage of Wind Lightning True Yuan and physical force to form a domain of lightning, it could heavily restrict the enemy and buff Zhao Feng’s Lightning Domain. The Physical Force Lightning Domain was similar to a domain or Little World. Once he cultivated it, it was the same as having one more domain. *Divine Forming Technique Ch 1110 *Wind Lightning Raging Finger Ch 1123 *Metal Lightning Radiance Flying Technique (God Level Middle Rank) Ch 1168 *Heaven Covering Palm (Space-Time Battle Skill) Ch 1200 * Chaos Heaven Void Origin Technique Ch 1289 – Contains heaven and earth Five Elements, Time and Space Myriad Forms, all-inclusive strength, when it is complete, it can even evolve a primal chaos strength. ** 1st level (1290) - 5 Level Intent ** 2nd level (1317) - 6 Level Intent ** 3rd level (1356) - 7 Level Intent ** 4th level (1385) - 8 Level Intent ** 5th level (1435) - 9 Level Intent ** 6th level (1462) - Godlord level * Heavenly Closure Sealing Art (1471) - it was a top-class divine-level technique. When used, this technique completely concealed the energy of one's soul and divine body. It could even seal the energy ripples of powerful treasures. * Primal Chaos Scripture (1490) * Tribulation Lightning Sacred Scripture (1522)